


When I'm With You (Fanvideo)

by ann2who



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America 2 AU, Embedded Video, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, after his showdown with the Mandarin, Tony decided to go to DC instead of New York? What if he teamed up with Steve, Sam and Natasha there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America 2 Remake  
> Song by Ben Rector

  
  



End file.
